Deception
by Amazon.Thisbe
Summary: Drusilla's deception frees Angelus from his bondage. The demon's obsession with a certain red head hacker comes to light.
1. Deception

Drusilla placed her hand on the hardwood of Angel's apartment door. Closing her haunting blue eyes she focused on the vampire inside. His thoughts were of a girl curiously enough it was not the Slayer.

The stars had shown her the way to bring her sire back into the fold. One moment one single moment of bliss would send that nasty soul back, to the ether from which it came.

"See me with love's eyes", Drusilla whispered invoking the image of the Slayer's shadow who haunted her Sire. Linked as they were she could access his thoughts and memories of the red haired hacker.

A soft hesitant knock drew Angel from his bed. Opening the door he discovered a nervous Willow hand still raised from rapping.

Shy green eyes took in the sight of his bare muscled arms and chest. Eyes straying lower Drusilla saw that he wore silk pajamas slung low on his hips, as if they had been hastily pulled on.

Averting her gaze as an innocent girl would she backed up hastily stumbling over her own feet.

With vampiric reflexes Angel caught her in strong steel like arms. His warm brown eyes searched her's, as if the answers to his unasked questions lay hidden in their depths.

"I... I made a mistake this is a mistake..." Drusilla stammered trying her best to imitate the teen.

Angel took an unnecessary breath. Implications of her uncharacteristic actions sending the vampire reeling. He watched as Willow's famous reslove face settled over her features.

His deceptive childe placed her hands on his shoulders. Slowly she brushed her lips lightly over Angel's a chaste kiss.

"Willow...", he whispered pulling her closer his lips settling over hers. Unlike the previous kiss this was one of longing unspoken desire.

Pulling away her cheeks stained by a crimson blush the doppelgänger turned to flee.

Grabbing her wrists in his vice like grip he slammed her into the wall opposite of his open doorway. "Running from a vampire isn't smart." Placing his cheek against the trembling girl's he whispered, "and you're a very smart girl".

"Angel we can't. Buffy..." Drusilla crowed with delight inside. Her Sire was falling into their trap perfectly.

While Spike had urged her to go in the

guise of the Slayer she had known better. Angel may bed girls of Buffy's ilk, yet they only proved to be distractions. No her Daddy preferred an innocent he could debauch. All it took was a glance inside the depths of his mind to confirm her suspicions.

"Don't trouble yourself over Buffy. We have a mere flirtation nothing more." The dark vampire tried to assuage her concern.

"Then what does make us? Often victimized teen who tends to be rescued by stoic vampire?" She laughed weakly at her own words.

Angel chuckled darkly transferring her wrist into one hand which he brought up over her head. "Has that busy little mind struggled with the reasoning behind my actions?"

"Yes", she stammered confirming his suspicion. Drusilla weakly tried to free her hands mimicking a human's strength.

His free hand traveled up her tights covered thigh under her skirt. Finding her wet center he applied pressure using the heel of his palm.

Gasping she arched against his hand. The memory of the first time with her Sire had her in the same mind set the inexperienced teen would have thankfully; she couldn't expose herself now.

Angel nuzzled her neck before biting it with blunt teeth. He smiled against her alabaster skin when she moaned his name in pleasure. Through his lust filled fog he realized their surroundings. Willow wasn't the kind of girl you just take against a wall out for the world to see... well at least not the first time.

Drusilla hid her smiling face against his chest as he swung her up into his arms. Kicking the door shut with his foot he carried her a few feet across the room to the bed.

Spike stepped out the shadows of the stairwell smirking as he lit a cigarette. Dru's vision had shown that a moment of true happiness could bring back their Sire. The fact Buffy was not the one who could bring him this was a relief. Not even Angel could be that masochistic.

He had been surprised to hear him call Drusilla Willow. He remembered the wallflower from his time surveillancing the Slayer and her merry band of misfits. She had just been removed from his sights. 'Sire's rights and all', he mused.

Deft hands stripped her. He showered her revealed flesh with kisses. Often the vampire would lightly bite her the sounds of her pleasure fueling his desire.

"You're trembling", he whispered parting her thighs. The vampire still wore his pajamas clinging to some semblance of control.

Struggling to repress a giggle Drusilla innocently replied, "I've never...".

He placed a silencing finger across her lips. "I know baby." Angel ground his hardened cock against her. "Your first time is going to be perfect." Nipping her pert pink nipple then soothing it with his tongue had her moving restlessly against him. "And baby I can make it perfect."

She turned from his gaze in mock embarrassment. Playing the part of demure school girl was proving to be a turn on.

Gently he turned her face back to meet his desire darkened eyes. "No don't hide those beautiful eyes", he demanded. "I want to see ecstasy etched into that vibrant emerald."

With a feigned hesitation she ran a hand down his chest to his stomach pausing at the waistband of his pants. Shyly she met his eyes then pulled the garment down freeing his erection.

With a smug smile of pure masculine satisfaction he kicked the offending clothing off. Taking her hand he guided it down to his throbbing length. He hissed in pleasure as gentle fingers caressed him.

Drusilla almost came undone when two skilled fingers slipped inside her. Restlessly she rode his hand; while exploring the hard planes of his body.

When she was lost in the bliss of her orgasm he swiftly entered her breaking her virgin barrier.

Startled her eyes went wide she almost hadn't the time to create the illusion of chasity. A smile of pure womanly satisfaction settled, as her Sire buried his face in her neck. Drusilla could feel the face of his demon emerge as his thrusts quickened. "I'm not afraid, Angel. You don't have to hide that aspect of yourself from me."

Lifting his head he stared at her with the true face of his demonic nature. He was surprised by what he saw love, acceptance and desire.

Slender legs wrapped around him. Caring hands drew him down for a kiss. Her sheath tightened around him as she shattered in his arms.

Driven past the point of control he roughly grabbed her hips. Thrusting deeply he found completion soon after.

"Tell me little one do you me", he rasped pulling her into his arms spent.

"Yes, with depth which you cannot begin to fathom."

Then he felt it a moment of love, acceptance, trust. Pain sliced through his body the same pain he felt the night the old gypsy woman shoved the soul into his body. "Willow...", he gasped as his soul returned from whence it came.

When pain no longer racked his prone body Drusilla lifted his face to that Willow's stolen face. "Angel", she questioned in concern.

"No, Angelus at last", he crowed. Roughly pulling her into his lethal embrace. His fangs found the delicate flesh of her neck.

Spike smelled Drusilla's blood from the hall. He crushed his cigarette butt beneath his boot before kicking in his estranged Sire's door.

"Boy I taught you never to interrupt me", Angelus roared.

Chuckling he sat on the leather chair which faced the bed. "Good on you, luv. Your plan actually worked."

Confused he looked down at the girl in his arms only to find a serene Drusilla. "Oh my childer you've been to long without proper discipline, but Daddy's gonna fix that."


	2. White Knight

Willow cursed her over weight backpack, as she walked the dark streets of Sunnydale. Another long night of research on the latest big bad. It was well past midnight and the teen thanked God for absentee parents.

Footsteps sounded behind her. The heavy thud of boots on the sidewalk sounded like the sure even steps of a killer from a B horror movie. Fear strangled the breath from her.

Spike increased his gait when the vigilant girl quickened her steps. What would transpire that night came at the command of his sire. When your Sire gives you an order you complete your task or face the dire consequences. His could be ruthlessly so.

Breaking into a run the teen hastily shrugged out of her backpack. Without stopping to look back at her would be attacker she flung the bag behind her. Willow knew she had met her mark when the mans echoing footfalls faltered.

"Listen Red you can run, but know this I'm gonna hunt you down! **"** Spike yelled determinedly unfazed by the blow to his chest. "It will not stop what I'm gonna do to you!"

The stranger's cockney English accent much out of place in the small town caught her attention. Buffy and Giles would need to know that about her asssailant. If she survived...

Her breath came in gasps her lungs burning for oxygen. The muscles in her legs screamed in protest. Up ahead she could see it home. Burning brightly the porch light shined like a beacon in the dark of the night.

Growling the vampire took her down in the thicket of her mother's roses. Crouching down over the frightened girl he taunted. "Shh... wouldn't wanna wake up the folks now would we, pet?" Without awaiting her feeble response he flipped Willow on to her back.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, as the thorns pierced and sliced her ivory flesh. She remained silent in her pain, as the scent of her blood perfumed the air.

The bleached blond vampire felt his facial features shift to those of his true face. This face the reflection of his predatory superiority. He was impressed by the girl under him. No whimpering, no begging just acceptance. "You're a strong one", Spike whispered in her ear. "Maybe you'll survive us."

Pain blossomed across her face when the first blow shattered her cheek bone. Her arms instinctively arose of their own accord to protect her from further injury.

Chuckling he took possession of Willow's right arm. Taking her forearm in his vice like grip he twisted violently.

Tears ran hot down her battered cheeks. She bit her lip bloody when her ulna and radius snapped under his ministrations. A name strangled by pain flew from the teen's mouth unbidden, "An- Angel".

Mere yards away Angelus stood cloaked in shadows watching as his childe over powered the beautiful redhead. A sinister smile formed at the sound of his doppelgänger's name on her lips. Soon it would be his own.

"Oh isn't that sweet. I'm moved really I am, but school boy isn't here to save you tonight." He crowed standing up keeping up the ruse that he had no connection to Angel.

Willow watched in horror as heavy black boots came hurtling down upon her. Her vision began to go blurry then dark.

"Bloody Hell", Spike bellowed into the night. "Sire! I punctured her lung get with the white knight routine."

Charging from the darkness Angelus knocked him off his feet. "I gave you instructions harm her not maim nor kill."

"Yet here she lies drowning in her own fucking blood. Perhaps you should bloody focus on the mortal at the present juncture of your grand scheme." Spike implored his Sire. If Angelus' pet died he'd bare the scars of that loss.

Willow struggled to raise her throbbing head when she heard Angel's voice raised in anger. There mere yards away facing off with the Billy Idol wanna be stood Angel. Her vision fading in and out still could not distract her from the sight of Spike's demonic visage mirrored in that of her rescuer.

Pushing away the thought of the pain her mind tried to process the scene. Angel was a vampire. The man who had spent months mysteriously fading in and out both her and her friend's lives to aid in a fight or pull a rescue if needed. He had been a vampire aiding the Slayer of his own accord. The psychology behind why she'd dearly love to know. The darkness beckoned.

The sound of her heart slowing growing fainter drew Angelus' attention. He dismissed Spike with a curt nod after shoving him into the street. His attention was taken by the gravely injured girl.

She felt her body being lifted from the ground. A man's strong arms cradled her against his chest. Her dazed green eyes looked up at her savior who still wore his demon visage. She tried to speak but could form no words only gasp desperately.

He ran his hands down her rib cage confirming his childe' suspicion. "Don't try to speak just hold on the sound of my voice", Angelus implored his thumb wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "It's to late to get you help. They'll never reach you in time."

Willow closed her eyes at the truth of his words. Despair tore at her heart. She would die there in her Mother's roses victim of some vampire. The Hellmouth denying her even the dignity of a good death.

"Fight!" The vampire demanded as her lashes lowered. At his command Willow forced her eyes open. "I can heal you this doesn't have to be your end."

Biting his inner wrist he offered it to the fading teen. "Trust me", coaxed Angelus his face shifting back fangs retracting. "Just like I trust you." There was sincerity in his voice, and desperation in his eyes.

Willow settled her mouth over the wound tentatively she drank. His blood exploded on her tongue like exotic spice. Hungrily she drank deeper. Fire licked through her veins, as his potent blood sufficed her system.

An animalistic groan escaped Angelus. Exchanging blood proved to be highly erotic to vampires this was no exception. Bloody in his embrace, clinging to him, her mouth suckling his life's blood proving to be quite the turn on.

Startled emerald eyes met amber. She could see his demon lurking there just beneath the surface. Angelus shifted hips the unmistakable erection ground against her womanhood.

Then the teen realized with dawning clarity the pain had receded yet still she fed. Shyly lowering her eyes she relinquished her hold on the vampire's arm, yet he remained looming above her. Willow shifted hoping to create space between their bodies. His hold reflexively tightened when the tiny redhead moved.

He knew her hyper analytical mind was a wash with questions. "Ask me", he gently whispered brushing the blood matted hair from her cheek.

"You help Buffy", she stammered. "You saved me, why?"

"I made the mistake of draining the wrong gypsy. He laughed bitterly, "her clan the Kalderash cursed me with a soul."

"But hey you h-have your soul! That's of the good. Right?" Willow cursed herself for babbling.

He lowered his head as if in shame to hide the smirk he couldn't school from his features. "No man should suffer living with the atrocities comitted by the demon within. I help Buffy to atone for the destruction and misery my demonic half wrought. When it comes to you it's purely selfishly motivated."

God this was thrilling to the long caged demon. He hadn't felt the satisfaction of manipulating human emotions in decades. "Do you know why...", Angelus trailed off raising his face to gauge the girls emotions.

"No, why", Willow questioned unaware of what she could be accountable for.

"Because I crave to possess you." He moved closer scant inches from her lips. "If I kissed you now I'd be taking advantage of your weakened state. But oh baby you are so tempting"

Heat suffused her pale cheeks at his bold confession. She bit her bottom lip tasting the blood which lingered. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment as she lost herself to the rush of his heady blood.

Angelus groaned huskily, "fuck it". He ran a hand through her unbound fiery hair then gripping it tightly he anchored her in place. "I never was very chivalrous." His lips descended closing the mere inches between them.

Talented coaxing lips urged her to open to him. Under his onslaught she did. His tongue swept inside teasing her hesitant tongue. Willow's hands clutched at his strong shoulders.

A car slowly approached its headlights exposing them to view. He pulled away leaving the young innocent yearning for his touch.

Cordelia slammed on the brakes coming to a screeching halt in front of the embracing pair. "What exactly is this?!" The brunette demanded uncaring of her intrusiveness.

"I felt bad for you because you had walk home alone, so I come to find you. What do I find? Your backpack abandoned, and you enjoying your position under Angel." The cheerleader continued without pausing to take a breath.

"Umm... There is logical explanation for this." Willow stuttered extracting herself from beneath the vampire.

Brown eyes widened as she took the time to take in the disheveled state of her friend. Blood and dirt stained Willow's bright yellow overalls. Her lips smeared with blood just as Angel's.

"What the fuck?!" She threw the car into park rushing out to Willow's side. Cordelia's hands shook as she checked the girl for wounds, to her amazement her skin was unmarred. Contradicting the evidence displayed by her clothes.

"Quiet Delia don't wake my parents", Willow admonished. Come inside I'll explain then we can get a few hours of sleep in before school."

Stiflingly a yawn she took the hackers hand in her own. "Night Angel", she taunted catching sight of his straining erection.

Willow sat on her bed fresh scrubbed from her shower. She picked up the brush from her beside table. Before she could begin to tame the tangles the brush was taken from her hands.

It always relaxed her to have someone tend her hair. The popular girl hoped it would soothe Willow as well. "So details", she gently prodded.

"W-well... You see... What had happened was...", she fumbled unsure just how much of the night's events she should reveal.

Sensing her reluctance Cordelia spoke. "How bout this I'll tell you something private then you can dish on the whole Angel thing?"

Relieved that her revelation would not be one sided she nodded her assent.

"I've kinda been sneaking off with Xander", she breathlessly admitted.

Willow gasping in shock whipped her head around pulling her own hair. "You and Xander?"

"Yes much to my shame. I don't know why he's just so uhh... Ever since I saw him in that speedo when he went undercover with the swim team. It's purely sexual I can assure you. That goofy irresponsible attitude is so not what I'm looking for, but I just can't seem to stop myself."

Willow sat stunned by the revelation. The Hellmouth had to be at work. It was the only thing that could explain the night's twisted events.

"Now spill", the brunette prodded moving to sit on the bed facing her confidant.

Taking a steadying breath Willow reached out. "No one can know about this please -"

"Now you have totally perked my interest go on." The girl bounced excitedly on the bed.

"I was attacked by a vampire. It was cold and impersonal. He beat me down systematically took no pleasure in it." Willow touched her ribs remembering the feeling of suffocation. "As I lay there dying Angel finds us. He fended off my attacker."

"Wait. How did he heal you is he like a warlock or something? Does he know healing spells?" She fired off rapidly.

"Or something", Willow evaded.

Cordelia thought back to Willow's comprised position and the blood staining both her and Angel's lips. "Angel's a vampire ", the teen blurted out with her usual tact.

Nodding in confirmation she continued, "He has a soul he's not like the others. Angel wants to help people."

"Buffy is gonna die. Not only did the Slayer fail to realize Angel was a vampire, she thinks he hangs around cause he's interested." Cordelia struggled to keep an impassive face but her mirth boiled over.

"It was one kiss in the confusion of a life or death moment", the shy teen tried to rationalize.

Cordelia gave her a skeptical look. "Please even I could see he was hard."

"He gave me blood that's gotta be like vampire foreplay, right?" She asked the more experienced girl. Though at this moment she wished her friend had been a little more adventurous. The only person who could explain vampire behavior was Giles, and she had no desire to ever have that particular conversation with the Watcher.

"I would say blood plays a big role in vampire sex. Personal opinion of course." The dark haired beauty affirmed.

"Tomorrow will come, and his momentary lapse in judgment will be forgotten."

Cordelia slipped under the covers and turned the bedside lamp off. She felt the tiny redhead ease in the bed. "Goodnight Willow. I have the feeling tomorrow is gonna prove to be very interesting."


End file.
